


Breaking Point

by jay_1618



Series: Gallavich||One Shots [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bar Fight, Drunk Ian, Drunk Mickey, Frustration, Gay Bar, Hotel, Hurt Ian, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Lies, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sad Ian, Sad Mickey, The Fairy Tail, Threesome, Voicemails, Worried Mickey, missed calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: One Shot Prompt: Ian leaves Mickey after a disagreement. Mickey begins to lose it.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Song for One Shot: Chainsaw by Nick Jonas
> 
> https://youtu.be/7V6-0r-fJgw

Mickey laid with Ian's head laying against his chest. They were on his bed in his musty room of which smelled of sex. He looked down at his lover and smiled softly. He then combed his fingers through Ian's red hair and kissed his head,  
"That was a good fuck..." He chuckled slightly.

Ian's fingers were running lightly up and down Mickey's exposed abdomen. His ear was pressed against Mick's chest and Ian could hear the other man's heart rate slowing down from a couple minutes ago.  
Ian bit his lip slightly, "Yeah... Yeah... It was..." He then angled his head slightly so he could look up at his lover, "You know what could make it better?.."

He raised his head slightly to look down at Ian, "What? Is it another round? Cause..." He traced circles in Ian's hair, smirking, "I could do one more round, but I'd pass the fuck out right after..."

Ian turned his body so he was laying on his stomach now, instead of his back, and his chin was pressed lightly on Mickey's collarbone. Ian looked up at him again through hooded eyes,  
"Something like that... Maybe a..." He went closer to Mickey's ear and whispered seductively, "...Threesome..."

"Fuck, you're joking, right?" Mickey laughed for he hoped Ian was joking. A threesome?! No. Ian was Mickey's. Mickey didn't like the idea of Ian with other guys, sure as hell doesn't like the idea of sharing Ian with other guys.

The younger male looked down at the older man's chest and made small little circles out of nervousness. He cleared his throat but still watched his fingers tracing small shapes,  
"...No.."

"Really, Ian?! No, I'm not letting some other dude come and jiz on my bed, uh-uh..." He lifted Ian's head to get out from under him, getting out of bed. He pulled his boxers on and began to leave the room, "Sure as hell ain't letting another dude fuckin' jiz on us.. For sure not on me!"  
He opened the door and went to the bathroom, leaving the door open for no one else was home at the moment besides him and Ian.

Ian sat up quickly after Mickey did. He kept looking down at the bed.  
"Why the hell not, Mickey? It would be fun for the both of us!" He said loud enough for Mick to hear him, "Honestly, it would be kind of hot..."

He scoffed and flushed the toilet, "Maybe for you, but for sure not for me. Shit..."  
He didn't bother to wash his hands. He came back to the room and got back in bed, "Besides, don't want to catch feelings to where it either splits us or where I have to start fuckin' worryin' about another man to love. And I'm not interested in that sister wives shit." He reached over to his nightstand, grabbed his pack of cigarettes, got one out, and put it in his mouth. He lit it up and soon blew out the smoke. He offered it to Ian.

Ian just glared at Mickey and turned away at the offer of a cigarette.  
"There'd be no other guy to _"fall in love with"_... It's just someone else every time, just a threesome with a hot guy we both think is attractive or some shit. What turns you off about that?!" Ian looked long and hard at Mickey, for he was frankly pissed off. Ian liked men, Mickey liked men, what was the problem?

Mick rolled his eyes at the decline of the cigarette and took another drag, listening to what Ian was saying.  
"Look, Ian. I love you.. Isn't that enough?" He looked up at the smoke that curled up to the ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess..." The ginger paused and shrugged. He looked up at the brunette to see the smoke coming from his cigarette, it climbed up towards the ceiling and then disappeared. Ian turned his head a bit to see Mickey's mouth slightly open. The older man breathed out light grey puffs very slowly. This was extremely hot to the other man.... He was getting distracted though...  
"I.. I know you love me but... A threesome wouldn't change that, yeah?"

The black haired man took the cig out of his mouth and bit his lip. Ian wasn't going to let this go, was he?  
He sighed, "I'll think about it..." He put the smoke back in his mouth and inhaled its toxins again, blowing it out soon after.

Ian was cautious.  
"...Does you'll think about it mean _"I'm going to think about it"_ or _"I've already made up my mind, no"_..." He said, raising his eyebrows slightly. His eyes were searching Mickey's.

Mickey looked down at Ian and with his most convincing voice he said, "Yes, I'll actually think about it." But that wasn't true. He was just hoping Ian would forget about it by tomorrow.

Ian had a small smile on his face. He was face to face with Mick.  
"I love you..." He whispered as he looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes and ran his hand through the black hair he loved. He ruffled it slightly.

He smiled softly, feeling a slight guilt.  
Oh well, Ian can forget about it. Right?  
He took the smoke out of his mouth and ended it in the ashtray, "Alright, you sure you don't want another round? Cause I'm ready to get some fuckin' sleep if you are."

Ian bit his lip whilst smiling. He was just happy that Mickey was at the very least considering his offer. He slid his hand down under the covers and played with the hem of Mickey's boxers. He looked up at the older man,  
"...You sure you want to go to sleep...." His fingers brushed lightly against Mick's navel, "..Right now?.."

Mickey bit his lip hard and his eyes grew a bit wide. A little jolt of energy was given to him for one more round. He pulled Ian on top of him and kissed him hard.  
  


Mickey came back home from work and sat on the couch, seeing Yevgeny and Svetlana in the dining room. Svetlana was feeding their son.  
"Where's Ian?" Mick asked her.  
"Fuck should I know? I have baby."  
He rolled his eyes.

Ian was in the bedroom laughing. He had brought someone home who would be into the threesome, and man did Ian find him attractive... However, even though he was handsome, he wasn't anywhere near or even remotely close to as attractive as Mickey was. Mick said he'd consider the threesome, so he'd be cool with this... Right?

Mickey looked towards the direction of his room weirdly, hearing laughter.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Orange boy brought another man home..." Svetlana rolled her eyes.  
_"For fucks sake, Ian..."_ Mickey thought as he got up and went to his room. He saw Ian and the guy sitting on his bed.  
"Who the fuck is this?!"

Ian stopped mid laugh, pulled his knees away from the other man's, and looked at Mickey.  
"Okay, it's not what it looks like..."  
"Well, it could be..." The man chimed in.  
Ian laughed and elbowed him saying, "Shut up." He then looked up at his boyfriend, "Mickey, this is Isaiah."

 _"Fuck."_  
"What happened to me thinking about it, Ian?!" Mickey was upset. Ian didn't even ask! And this Isaiah wasn't even his type! He had brown hair, brown eyes, olive coloured skin, and his nose was too narrow. The black haired man glared at Isaiah a bit, waiting for Ian's response.

"The fuck is your problem, dude?" Isaiah asked the clearly upset boyfriend.  
Ian bit his lip, "Hey, Isaiah... Can you maybe wait outside?"  
The new guy scoffs slightly and leaves the room.

Mickey, with his arms crossed, stepped aside and watched as Isaiah left. He closed the door soon after.  
"You didn't even fuckin' ask me about it, Ian! And he's not my type by the way!" He went over to his closet and began to take his tie off, his back facing Ian.

Ian got closer to Mickey and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"Yeah? And just what is your _"type"_ , _Milkovich_?"

He sighed and turned to face Ian. He put his tie around the doorknob of his closet door.  
"Carrot top, freckles, pale skin, alien lookin'. Why didn't you talk to me about it?" He began to unbutton his shirt as he waited for Ian's answer.

Ian watched as Mickey slowly undid each button before snapping out of his small trance. He cleared his throat,  
"...I... I'm sorry.." He looked up sheepishly, "..You realise you just described me, right?" He chuckled slightly with his hands in his pockets still.

Mick raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"  
He took his shirt off and hung it up with the rest of his work shirts. He then picked up a t-shirt from the floor and pulled it on.

Ian watched as Mickey was now shirtless and bending over in front of him... His eyes scanned generously over his boyfriend's ass as he bent down. He bit his lip as he watched Mickey come back up.  
"No.. No... It's..."  
"Can you guys hurry the fuck up? What's going on?" Isaiah called from outside the door.  
Ian continued his sentence, "It's just... There are other attractive guys out there, ya know? Those worth doing a threesome with.. Maybe..?"

Mickey sighed. He had to tell Ian the truth...  
"Look, I was gonna say no anyways.. I only said I'd think about it cause I thought you'd fuckin' drop it by now... But I guess not... I'm sorry, Ian.."  
He then undid his pants and pulled them down. Guilt washed over him. He didn't have to lie, did he?

Ian was immediately turned off.  
"So what you mean to tell me is, you lied to me when you said you'd think about it. I asked you, you looked me in the eye, and lied to me..."

The older male sighed again and hung his head in shame, "Yes, Ian, I fuckin' lied..." His lips pressed into a grim line. He took a deep breath and went to sit on his bed, avoiding eye contact with the ginger. After a few seconds, he added, "I didn't think you were serious about the threesome shit.."

Ian chuckled in disbelief, "Look at me."  
Mick, who was looking at his hands before, was now looking at Ian in the eyes.  
"Of course I was being fuckin' serious, Mickey. I mean, what the fuck.." He says, exasperated. He threw his hands up slightly. Ian then looked at the ground,  
"I should've known you weren't going to think about it... That was stupid of me.." He looked up, his usually bright green eyes were now dark, "Doing something for your boyfriend wants.. Nah, that's too much..." He got closer to Mickey who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Ian now looked over at the corner of the room, "Just.. Why... What's your fucking problem? Explain it to me.."

Mickey chewed the inside of his cheek, "Ian, come on, don't be like this... I said I was sorry!" He grabbed his lover's hands, "If you want a fucking threesome so bad, we'll have a fucking threesome. I just didn't know..." He bit his lip nervously for Ian was still looking at whatever the fuck he was looking at.  
"Fine. You wanna know why I say no?"

Ian didn't pull back from Mickey's hands. He liked being touched by Mickey, even in the smallest ways, so he let Mick's hands remain on top of his. He was still hurt though.  
"Yeah," He chuckles, "you're sorry I found out you lied and I got hurt.." He then looked down at their hands, "Yeah I wanna know why you said no. That's what I've been fucking askin' ya.."

Mickey took a deep breath, "I said no because... Well... I love you too much, Ian. Just the thought of you being with someone else hurts me. But the thought of _sharing you_?! Fuck, call me selfish, but I just don't want to lose you... Besides, I only love you... Not like I'd enjoy it..." He chewed the inside of his left cheek as he stared up at Ian.

Ian bit his lip slightly, liking the somewhat possessive tone Mickey wore. And with Mick being in only his boxers, it didn't really help. He had to stay focused.  
"Fuck, Mickey, you wouldn't lose me or any shit like that. I'm not going to _"be with someone else"_ alone, I'll be with someone else with you. A threesome." Ian bit his lip, "Mickey, it would be so fucking hot..."

"Ian.. I said I wouldn't enjoy it." He whined a bit, "I only want sex from you..." He smirked and bit his lip, hoping it'll soften Ian up a bit.

Ian knew what Mickey was trying to do. He let go of the older man's hands and let his own hands fall to his side.  
"Right. We can include your Ben Wa beads, but when I want to change something up, we can't.."

"Wait, what?! I thought you liked the fuckin' Ben Wa beads!" He stood up, "You never said shit about not liking them, you have no fuckin' right to shit on me for that!"

Ian ran his hands through his hair.  
"Fuck, Mickey, I like the Ben Wa beads because it makes you happy. A threesome would make me fucking happy. My point here is, we do shit that makes the other person happy, yeah? No right to shit on you for that?! How about the fact that your boyfriend here is willing to accept your kinks but you won't accept mine? I have every right to shit on that logic. Not to mention you lied to me about considering it."

Mickey sighed in frustration, "Well the fuckin' beads aren't another human fuckin' being, Ian! That's what's wrong to me!" He went over to his dresser and pulled out the beads, dangling them in front of Ian, "See?! They don't make comments about the shit we do together! But that guy you brought to my house, my room, without even mentioning to me, he'll fucking say shit!"  
He dropped the beads back into their drawer and slammed it shut.

Ian flinched slightly when Mickey pulled out the Ben Wa beads abruptly. He then sighed and massaged his temples,  
"Mickey.. I'm so fucking confused. You're arguing two different things... You're yelling at me that you're not comfortable with this, but also saying you won't do it because it's about sharing me. Which is it? What's so wrong about another person for a one time thing? I have no feelings for a person we fuck and I mean _we_ , only one time." He steps closer to Mick to where his breath fanned the shorter man's face, "And as for the talking about our sex lives, I can tell you that during a threesome there won't be much room for talking about what other shit we do."

Mickey shook his head, "Look, Ian. You asked me, I fuckin' said no!" He was panting from talking fast. He massaged his temples, "I understand you wanted to try this threesome shit but for now, I'm not fuckin' ready..."

Ian knit his eyebrows together and shook his head as well, "You're not _"ready"_ for what? What do you have to _"prepare"_ for?"

The older man bit his lips, "I'm not ready to have sex with you and some other man!" He snapped. He stayed silent after that, not wanting to say anything else that would make this argument any worse than it was at the moment.

Ian paused and stepped back, going over to the door.  
"...Okay.." He looked down at the ground, "I'll go tell Isaiah then..."

"Go fuckin' tell him..." Mick muttered. He hoped Ian didn't hear it though. But Ian muttered back, _"heard that"_ , before slamming the door behind him.

Ian met with Isaiah in the hallway.  
"I'm sorry about that.." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He then watched as the brunette in front of him bit his lip.  
"Nah, that's fine.. We can still go, freckles."  
Ian was hoping Mickey could hear this through the door.

Mickey's face turned red with anger as he heard this. He pulled on some pants, marched over to the door, and opened it abruptly.  
"So you're gonna go fuckin' cheat on me with this bitch, huh?!"

Ian turned to face his jealous and ticked off boyfriend, "Yeah... Yeah, I might.. Whatcha gonna do about it.. _Milkovich_?"

His nostrils flared, "This..."  
He turned to Isaiah, who wore a smug look on his face, and glared hard. He threw a hard swing to his right cheek, "That's for thinkin' you'd walk out with my boyfriend," He kneed him, causing the guy to fall to the ground, "that's for not knowing who you're fuckin' messin' with," And then he kicked the brunette's ribs hard, "and that's for having the bright idea to fuckin' agree to a threesome when the other person wasn't there!"

Ian wore a small smile on his face before quickly wiping it off and bending down to Isaiah.  
"Isaiah! Isaiah!" He said, hitting Isaiah's shoulders, "Fuck, Mick... He's unconscious..." He ran a had through his hair before looking up at the ruthless male.

Mickey scoffed, "Good, now you can't fuckin' cheat... Toss his body outside or something."  
He went to the kitchen to get a beer.

The ginger followed after the dark brunette, grabbed his shoulders, and pressed him up against the refrigerator.  
"Mickey, we can't just toss his body outside! What happens if he wakes up?!"

"Not my fucking problem.. You brought him here, you take him back." He removed Ian's hands from his shoulders and went to his room with his beer, closing the door.

Ian ran another hand through his hair, "For fucks sake, Mickey..." He pauses as he tried to decide whether or not he should say it. He had anger building up inside and-  
"Fuck you, Mickey!" He shouted so Mickey could hear from inside his room.

The black haired man sat against his door, hearing Ian's outburst of anger. He clenched his teeth and took a swig from his bottle. He ignored it, wanting to let Ian calm down.

Ian balled his fists, clenched his teeth, and left the house in a fury by slamming the door behind him.  
He didn't plan on coming back...  
Ian was far down the sidewalk now, away from the house, and started heading towards the Alibi. He needed a fucking drink.

Mickey sighed shakily and got up, opening his door to see Isaiah laying there still.  
"Fuck, Ian..."  
He put his beer on his nightstand and went back to the man who was stirring. He kicked him hard again to make him unconscious once more. He then wiped his mouth and bent down to throw the limp body over his shoulder. He left to dump his body somewhere.  
  


Mickey decided to toss Isaiah's body in front of a gay bar, hoping when he woke up he'd just think he had a rough night or whatever. Mickey didn't care. He looked up at the people who stared at him,  
"The fuck are you lookin' at?!"  
He glared before walking away to head to the Alibi.  
When he saw that Ian was there, he went to leave so that he could let Ian be. But Kev caught him...  
"Hey, Mickey! What's up? Where've you been these past few days?"  
_"Fuck, Kev..."_

Ian had three shots in front of him. So far he had two beers and three vodka shots, three more shots to down. He was fucking drunk...  
He turned his head when he heard the door open and the commotion from Kev and V.  
He bit his lip, _"Hot damn... Who's the hot guy that walked in?"_ He then squinted his eyes slightly in his drunken state before the only sober part left in him recognised that it was Mickey. He glowered his eyes.  
_"Fucking hell..."_

Mickey looked over at Ian and sighed, for he was close to hammered.  
"Uh, work I guess..."  
"Come, grab a drink! Ian's here!" Kev pointed down at the drunken Ian.  
Mickey bit his lip and sat three stools away. Kev gave him a shot of tequila and leaned against the counter,  
"You and Ian good?"  
"Yeah... Just working things out..."  
The seated man downed his shot and got another one poured on the spot. He downed that one too.

Ian scoffed, "Yeah, working things out, haha..." He said with a dry laugh as he finished two more shots, leaving one left. He was about to fucking leave. He couldn't stand to be around Mickey at the moment, but he wasn't leaving his liquor just yet..

He sighed and looked over at Ian. He received three more shots. He downed them all. The alcohol was beginning to gain affect. He decided to ignore Ian's comment.

"Right. Just fucking ignore me.. That's fine..." Ian swallowed the last shot quickly and wiped his mouth before getting up from the stool. He passed by Mickey's ear to grumble, "Just like my want for a threesome..." And headed for the door.

Mickey gritted his teeth and went to follow Ian. He stood at the entrance and watched as Ian was walking, yelling at him, "Well _sorry_ for saying I wasn't ready to fucking have that experience with ya, asshole!" He meant the first part, but the asshole part was added by his drunk self. He wiped a hand down his face and watched as Ian kept walking.

Ian turned around to see Mickey standing in the doorway of the Alibi.  
"And that's fucking fine, Mickey. I'm still hung up on the fact that you lied to me." Ian said, exasperated. He stepped slightly closer to Mick, but a few feet away to keep his distance.  
"You gave me false hope and it hurt..." He slurred, staring right into those blue eyes that looked right back.

"I said I was fuckin' sorry!" He shouted, though, he didn't know why. He was still looking at Ian. It kinda turned him on, seeing the ginger mad. But now wan't the right time to get horny...

"I heard you fucking apologise..." He stepped closer, one foot away from Mickey, "It doesn't mean I forgive you..."

"What, so you're gonna fucking leave me over you wanting a threesome?!" He threw his hands up in the air.

Ian stared at Mickey for a few beats and stuck his hands in his pockets before staggering away in his drunken state. Not a word to say to Mickey...

Mickey sighed and massaged his temples before going back into the bar to drink the night away.  
  


A fucked up Mickey stumbled into his house late at night and went straight to his room. No Ian. He chewed his cheek and flopped onto his bed, passing out right after.  
  


Ian went out to another bar the next night. He was at the Fairy Tail where he picked up Isaiah. He drank and drank, downing multiple drinks consecutively on the dance floor. The night became fuzzy as he began grinding on another man under the false impression that the man was Mickey.  
Ian bit the man's earlobe and whispered, "..Mickey..."  
He wasn't coming home tonight..  
"Fuck, I'll be anyone you want me to be, Red..." The man whispered in Ian's ear on the dance floor. The small sober part of Ian made him become slightly aware. The voice was unfamiliar...  
_"This man isn't Mickey..."_  
He stopped grinding on the man and turned around to see that he wasn't his boyfriend at all. He was rather someone who shared a similar look with Mick.  
"Fuck me..." Ian mumbled, sliding his hand down his face and biting his lip.  
"That's what I've been trying to do..." The man said, beginning to grind on Ian again.  
Ian pushed the man off of him and said, "No, no, I need to go..."  
"Yeah, back to my place.."  
The ginger backed away faster now, "Fucking stop..." He then staggered towards the club exit and called an uber to bring him to a hotel.  
  


Mickey was a bit worried that Ian still hasn't come home. But maybe he was still mad... He sighed as he put a spoonful of baby food in Yevgeny's mouth. Svetlana came into the dining room.  
"Where's your orange boy, huh? Surprised I didn't hear you two going at it like fuckin' jack rabbits these past few nights..."  
He sighed and fed Yevgeny another spoonful, "I don't know... Never came home..." He wiped his son's face, for some food got on his chin.  
  


Mickey knocked on the door of the Gallagher household. It's been four days since Ian left. Maybe he's cooled off by now?

Ian woke up and felt the side next to him. Mickey wasn't there... The other side of the bed was cold. He felt around some more, trying to find someone or something. Nothing. He woke up in a dark and unfamiliar room for the second time since leaving Mickey.  
_"What happened?"_

Carl answered the door, "What do you want?"  
"Where's Ian? Did he ever come home?"  
Carl scoffed, "I don't know. I have other shit to worry about..." He closed the door but Mickey held it open.  
"Check."

Ian groaned. He had a massive hangover. He checked the clock to find that it was eleven in the morning. He got up slowly, analysing the room, trying to puzzle last night together. He was fully clothed, even with his shoes on. So he didn't sleep with anyone, thank god...

Carl came back after two minutes, "Not here. You can leave now."  
Mickey glared slightly before leaving the doorstep.  
_"Where the fuck is he?!"_

 _"Where the fuck am I?"_  
Ian looked out the window and the area was familiar. Good, he was still in the south side of Chicago.  
_"Man, at least drunk Ian didn't take me to another fucking state or some shit like Frank..."_ He laughed slightly to himself. The laugh caused a small pain in his forehead and his hand reached up to rub small circles to ease his headache. He was sitting on the edge of the bed now.  
Ian then heard something vibrating. He turned his head to try to locate the sound. It was coming from under the pillow. He felt for the object and found that it was his phone that was violently buzzing. He saw Mickey's adorable picture as his contact and almost answered. Though he soon decided to let it go to voice mail.

Mickey got voice mailed?! He sighed and waited for the beep,  
"Hey, where the fuck are you?! Are we seriously done?! Cause if we are, let me know. Don't want to waste my fuckin' time waiting for you to come back. Call me back when you have and answer!"  
He was stressed now, where was Ian?!

Ian listened to the voice mail and everything came flooding back. He sat in silence several seconds after the voicemail ended. Hearing Mickey's voice was nice.. He missed it... He was going to call back.  
He reached for the phone, but he then decided that it was better that he did this in person.  
He walked out of the hotel room, darted down the hallways, and took the stairs to get home faster. He exited the hotel entrance and planned his way back home. However far home was compared to the distance of the hotel, he would walk.

Mickey went back to the Alibi next.  
"Has anyone seen Ian?!" He called out.  
"Nope."  
"Nah."  
"Uh-uh."  
He sighed in frustration, "Fuck!"  
He went to the gay bar next and asked about Ian.  
"Yeah, got pretty wasted last night, left around two in the morning. He's cute, is he yours?"  
"Uh... Yeah... You know where he went?"  
"Nope. Too busy staring at his ass." The worker chuckled and walked away.

Ian was still walking.  
_"Fuck it's cold..."_ He thought.  
Did Mickey even miss him?  
_"Don't want to waste my fuckin' time waiting for you to come back."_  
Mickey's message kept replaying in his mind as he saw in the somewhat far distance the Kash and Grab.

Mickey went back to the Alibi to get a drink and sat at the bar. He perked up when he heard a ringtone from his phone. Maybe Ian texted him.  
**_Message from:_**  
**_Svetlana_**  
"Fuck..." He swore under his breath. He took a swig of his beer and tried calling Ian again.

Ian looked down at his phone and saw that Mickey was calling again. He looks at Mickey's picture and is reminded just how attractive Mickey is... How much he missed him..  
He wanted to answer. _But he lied..._ A small voice said in his head, _When will be the next time he lies to you?_  
He puts the phone in his pocket and ignores the call, waiting for the voicemail.

Mickey's grip tightens on his phone and he, again, waits for the beep,  
"Fine. I fucking get it... I guess this is it..." His jaw was clenched for he tried to stop the tears from forming, "You can come by and get your shit... Bye.."  
He hung up and placed his head in his hands, the heels of his palms digging into his eyes that were watery now. He just lost the only man he ever fucking loved.. He felt like shit...  
"Yo, Mick, you okay?" Kev asked.  
The crying man looked up, his eyes were red from irritation. He laughed, "Yeah, give me the strongest shit you got.."  
Kev hesitantly gave Mickey a few shots of Devil Springs vodka. He took a shot and winced for this stuff was eighty-five percent alcohol. He then turned and faced the bar room,  
"Hey, I just want everyone to fucking know that you should _never_ turn down a fucking threesome! That's what I did and look at me! I just lost the fucking love of my _fucking_ , _shitty_ life!" He took another shot and swallowed it hard, "Drink up, everyone! Drink up to fucking threesomes!" He laughed again and turned back to his shots, sitting down again. He downed all six of them.  
"Pour me six more, Kev!"  
"You sure abou-"  
"Just fucking do it!"  
The alcohol was already taking affect, for his speech was beginning to get slurred.

Ian listened to the message in the alley of the Kash and Grab. He put his hand over his mouth, tears spilling over as he slid down the brick wall of the store. He was suppressing his gasping and crying, holding the phone in his other hand.  
_"You can come by and get your shit..."_  
Mickey didn't love him anymore.. Did he...?  
_"I guess this is it..."_  
Another tear fell..  
_"Don't want to waste my fuckin' time waiting for you to come back..."_  
He stood up, wiping the tears with his sleeve, and put his phone in his pocket. He needed to go home.. Mickey was home...

Mickey pulled out his phone to text Svetlana that he wasn't gonna be home for about an hour and not to bitch at him. He even told her he was at the Alibi. Hey, she still has her hair dyed orange, maybe his drunk ass would be willing to fuck her. He chuckled at the thought but soon began to cry. This was because the alcohol was fucking with his emotions. He took his last shot and squeezed his eyes shut as he swallowed. The vodka burned real bad. He leaned onto the counter, resting his head in his arms, for his head began to ache.

Ian was walking through their neighbourhood and saw the famous Milkovich house. He stared at it, stood on the sidewalk and stared. It was easy to just plan to go inside, but then actually doing it... That was different.  
His breath hitched as he moved his foot to the first step. He gradually went up each step until he finally reached the last one. He then pondered on whether to knock on the door or not... Was Mickey even home? More importantly, would Mickey even want him here?

Svetlana was furious. Mickey goes and wastes away at bar. At least invite her, shit. She's his fucking wife.  
She held Yevgeny in her arms and opened the door to find orange boy on the other side. Her eyes narrowed at him,  
"You... I bet you're reason Mickey is being fucking idiot, drinking out his fucking liver instead of being here helping me with baby..."  
She walked past Ian and went down the steps to the stroller to put Yevgeny in it so she could get her worthless husband from the Alibi.  
Ian felt Svetlana brush past his shoulder.. Wait...  
_"Mickey was out drinking?!"_  
Ian turned quickly, yelling after Svetlana,  
"Wait! How long has Mickey been gone?"  
She stopped in front of the left side of the fence, "I don't know. Left this morning mumbling about finding you! All the shit he does for orange boy... Why, I wonder..." She scoffed and continued walking.

Mickey was a whole different person while hammered. He laughed with the two guys who he had his arms around,  
"Yeh, an I sehy to im hat I asn't willin'... Noh fuhckin' tell me whey!" ("Yeah, and I say to him that I wasn't willing... Now fuckin' tell me why!") He shook his head in amusement and downed a shot of a lighter vodka.

Ian shouted louder, "Fuck, Svetlana, wait up! Do you know when he'll be back?!"  
Ian was anxious now. How long had Mickey been out? He didn't really have a right to be worried since Ian did some shameful things drunk as well but, fuck, when Mickey's drunk and pissed, he beats the shit out of people...  
The irritated mother stopped and faced the carrot boy once more, "He told me he'd be back in an hour or so. I don't think so. He's coming home now before he kills a fucker..."

Mickey lifted his head from the counter.  
"Okay, I think it's best if you start drinking some water, man..." Kev said, "You look fucked!" He added.  
Mickey glared at him, "I'll fuhckin' sthap drunkin' when I'm duhn!" ("I'll fuckin' stop drinking when I'm done!")  
Kev shook his head, "Go to a table, man..."  
The hammered Milkovich sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance before moving to sit at a table. He slumped onto a seat and looked around to catch a guy checking him out.  
"Aye! Whut the fuhck are ya loohkin' at?!" ("Aye! What the fuck are ya looking at?!")  
The man raised an eyebrow and bit his lip.  
"Fuhckin'..." Mick got up and staggered over to the man and decked him, "Stahp starin' when iht's naht whanted!" ("Stop staring when it's not wanted!")  
The man punched him back.  
"Fuhcker!"  
Mickey began to fight him, ignoring how Kev shouted at him to stop.

Ian stood on the Milkovich's porch still. No one's home. Why was he still standing there then? He needed to get Mickey before he kills someone.. Mickey was already belligerent enough sober.  
He began to sprint to the Alibi, somewhat nervous and eager to see Mickey's face again.

No one called the cops. They actually wanted to watch this fight, paying V with bets on who would win. Only few chose the man.  
Mickey had the man pinned beneath him, punching his bloodied face repeatedly.  
Svetlana came in and her eyes widened, "Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich!"  
Mickey looked up, seeing his wife and son at the entrance. His eyes were glazed and bloodshot. He looked down at the man who's face looked like a gory mess. He then felt something come up this throat...  
He quickly got up and shoved past people, going straight to the bathroom. He vomited violently into the toilet, and a bit on the floor as well...

Ian was gasping from running to the bar. Man, was he out of shape...  
He was turning the corner, about to walk in, when three guys walked out.  
"Man, that fight was intense.. The other guy didn't stand a chance..."  
Ian stopped them, "Wait, what fight?"  
"It was fucking awesome! But Todd over here is just bitter because he lost the bet."  
The guy named Todd piped in, "Yeah because I totally fucking thought the sober guy was gonna win but the hot head brunette just kept wailin' on him! It's a shame he puked his guts out.."  
The men continued walking and Ian immediately darted inside the Alibi. He saw Svetlana and mentally rolled his eyes before spotting Kev. He rushed to the bar where Kevin was.  
"Kev, have you seen Mickey?!" He asks anxiously.  
Kev throws a towel over his shoulder, "Yeah, your fucking boyfriend just beat the shit out of one of our customers! Blurting something about a threesome?! What the fuck is going on with you two?!"  
Ian's eyes widen. The whole bar now knew about him wanting a threesome... Fucking shit..  
"You! Carrot boy! You're reason Mickey get drunk and throw a punch at random man in bar!" Svetlana shouts from across the bar.  
Ian run his hand through his hair and looked at Kev, ignoring the angry wife, "Where is he now?"  
Kev points to the bathroom door. Ian is about to run to it but is soon stopped by Kev,  
"Please figure this shit out..." He pleaded before letting go of Ian's arm.

Mickey groaned and flushed the toilet. His stomach was completely empty now, his throat burned, his fists hurt, and his jaw stung slightly from that one punch the guy he was fighting had the chance to throw back. More importantly, his heart was torn.. He loved Ian. Yes, he was an ass to him at times but they did their share on bitching each other out once in a while..  
He got up, his legs shaking, and walked out of the puke covered stall to go to the sink where the mirror was. He looked at his reflection: Some vomit got on his shirt, his eyes were super glazed over, a black eye was forming, and his hair was messed up a bit. He began to cry again.

Ian headed to the bathroom, just outside the door, with his heart pounding to see Mickey's face again. He then heard crying from the other side...  
_"Please don't be Mickey... Please don't be Mickey..."_  
He opens the bathroom door quickly, hoping the crying doesn't belong to the man he loves, and sees Mickey leaning against the bathroom sink, staring in the mirror. Ian freezes in the doorway.

Mickey's eyes drift from his reflection in the mirror to Ian who was behind him..  
"Ian..?" He drunkenly croaks out and turns to face Ian, one hand on the lip of the sink to keep his balance. It was Ian...  
His face crumpled up and he covered his face with his hands, half sitting on the sink now. He kept crying because he seriously didn't want Ian seeing him like this. He didn't want to be the weak one. But he is...  
"I'm so sorry, Ian..." He sobbed, going down to sit on the floor. He was a drunken mess now.

Ian was still frozen. Here before him was the man he loved, in the Alibi bathroom, crying over him. Mickey's black hair was messy from running his hands through it, his eyes were bloodshot, some vomit was on his shirt, tears fell from his eyes, and sniffles followed soon after as he brought his knees to his chest on the floor. Somehow, Mickey still looked beautiful to him...  
Ian snapped out of it and sat down on the bathroom floor with his crying boyfriend. He immediately hugged Mickey tightly, not giving any fucks about the slight vomit on his t-shirt. He leaned into the crook of the drunk man's neck and smelled his cologne, something he hadn't smelled in days... He loved how Mickey smelled.  
Ian began sobbing, "I'm sorry, Mickey... I'm so sorry..."

Mickey just sobbed into Ian's shoulder. It felt so good to be with Ian again. Broken up or not... But damn, that vodka turned him into a pussy...  
After a while he looked up at Ian and sniffled, smiling weakly, "I-I missed you.... God, I fuckin' missed you..." His hand moved up from his love's back to his shoulder.

The sober male bit his lip. It was so good to hear Mick's voice again in person and not through a shitty voicemail box. Ian pressed his lips against Mickey's hard and full of love, shutting him up mid sentence. God, he missed this. He didn't care that Mickey had thrown up. He didn't fucking care that they were on the bathroom floor. He missed these lips...  
Ian kissed the familiar, chapped lips passionately and climbed onto his boyfriend's lap with his arms wrapped around his neck, resting on his shoulders.

Mickey smiled into the kiss and held Ian close to him. He gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly as if he would lose him again. He didn't want to lose Ian. He never wanted to lose Ian.  
He pulled away slightly to rest his forehead against the other man's, "I think I'm willing to do the threesome if you still want... I'll do it for you...."

Ian's breathing was heavy from the kiss. He loved being this close to Mickey again.  
"Fuck... Mickey... That shit's so not important anymore.." He laughs slightly. He looks down and fiddles with the collar of Mickey's t-shirt before adding, "I guess I was just more upset you didn't consider it and I was hurt you weren't honest with me...." He trails off at the end and focuses on his fingers playing with Mickey's shirt and the other hand interlocking fingers with Mickey.

The older male looked down at their hands, "Yeah... I'm sorry I lied.. I was being fuckin' selfish..." He looked back up at the younger man who sat on his lap and used his free hand to caress the face of his only love, "I promise I won't lie to you ever again... Okay? And I promise to try out your kinks next time..." He kissed Ian softly.

Ian kissed him back and took the hand that was once playing with Mick's shirt to the back of his lover's head and pushed his lips against Mickey's more intensely. He slid his tongue softly across Mickey's bottom lip and bit it. He pulled away, but only for a second, and rested his forehead against Mick's temporarily to breathe,  
"I love you, Mickey.. So much..."  
He then kissed Mickey again. He really did miss Mickey's slightly chapped pink lips and the way those same lips made dark hickey's on his neck..

Mickey chuckled softly, "I love you too, Ian..." He kissed back passionately and was glad that they were together again. Ian is all he ever wanted and he sure as hell won't be willing to fuck that up ever again.


End file.
